


Never Let Me Go

by JennyTylerSmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/pseuds/JennyTylerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always there, just in his periphery. Everytime he could spot her from the corner of his eyes, his golden goddess. AU Day Of The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon, this definitely happened, Moffat’s episode is the fanfiction. I believe that.

She was always there, just in his periphery. Every time he could spot her from the corner of his eyes, his golden goddess. He didn’t know whether she was real or a figment of his imagination who he had conjured up to deal with the stress of the war. But she was there, always there, one part that constantly stayed with him, so he didn’t question it.

He never got a full glance of her, but distinguished her by her illuminating sun kissed hair which glowed along with her breathtaking eyes. He could feel her presence the moment she would appear because with her near he felt at ease. She was there through the fall of Arcadia, alongside him when he faced the Daleks. She was there alongside him when the council fell along with Romana.

As he lost more and more people, she still stayed with him. Sometimes her eyes wouldn’t glow and hazel eyes would look at him with sadness and concern, for him. The other times, when there was peace and quiet, she would be more near but he never got a full view of his little saviour. He knew she was different, unique. Not human, not Gallifreyan. She was soaked in arton energy, reeking of the vortex, literally a Time Goddess but she always spend time with him. She never spoke but her presence and companionship was enough to ground him. He never touched her though, he could have, he had plenty of chances but he never did. Because he didn’t want to shatter this little hallucination which held himself together. While he would like to think she was real, she couldn’t be. If she was, why would a goddess like her spend time with a useless jaded renegade like him who couldn’t even protect his own planet?

When all hell broke loose and the moment came, he took the choice, the choice which cost him his people. The planet burned and he heard all his people screaming for mercy. Its why he was lying on floor now, inside his broken TARDIS, dying along with his people. It was only fitting really, he pulled the trigger and now he would die as well. He could have ran away, he could still run away and regenerate but he didn’t want too. Soon Time Lords would become extinct and become creatures of myth. Exhaustion seeped into him and he closed his eyes. He was pulled out of the darkness when a soft hand holding his. Surprised momentarily, he opened his eyes and saw a small hand holding his battered one. He raised his head up to see who it was and then his breath caught. It was her, her golden hair framed her face, her eyes wide and shining with worry. But then he realised something important. She was holding his hand, his hand, which meant that she was real. But then dread filled him as he realised that not only was she real but she would die now, die because of him. He would kill her, and that thought broke him.

"Go, go away, don’t die with me" he whispered, he couldn’t afford to lose her as well as his planet. He let go of her hand but she did not move at all. She stayed in the same position, sitting on her knees and leaning over him. She caressed his curls and smiled morosely, while completely ignoring his warnings.

"You won’t die my Doctor," she uttered a sentence for the first time in his presence, his breath hitched at bit at her ethereal voice, "You have so much to see."

At this he frowned in confusion, he had a suspicious that she could see the future as she reeked of the time vortex but there is no way he had any future left, he had held off the regeneration deliberately too long. Even if he wanted to life anymore he couldn’t, it was too late. Smiling nostalgically, she leaned closer and kissed his forehead. The golden light, which she was surrounded her swirled around him and his eyes went wide when he felt the regenerative energy kicking in.

The last sight he caught with his current eyes were her gazing at him wistfully as she slowly faded and darkness overtook him.


End file.
